The Perfect Kiss
by rare-n-unforgettable
Summary: A little peeved that Mathilda is gifted in his area of expertise,Max claims to know how to give the perfect kiss.Can he? Come on people!R&R!
1. A little white lie or two

This story came out of no where.It just snuck up behind me and bit me on the ass.And I was like,"Woah baby!!"(Everyone within a ten mile radius backs away slowly.)Anyway,it came out of no where.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade,but a girl can wish!

Mathilda giggled restlessly as she braided Max's hair.

"How did you get me to do this,again?I'm starting to think you drugged me,"Max said as he felt her tug at his hair.

"No silly.I only did _this_,"she stood in front of him and made the saddest face he has ever seen,eyes watering and her bottom lip quivering."Max,can I fix your hair,please?"she coaxed in a sugar-sweet voice.

"Er...sure.Of course,"he blinked a few times and shook his head,"That's not really fair,you know.I used to be the best at that."

"Well,it's my gift now.Get used to it,"she tied a ribbon into a bow in top of his head.

"I have a gift too.It's the best gift a guy can have,"Max said curtly.

"Oh really? And what is that?"she cantradicted him with a smirk.Yes,Mathilda smirks.

"I know how to give a girl the perfect kiss."

He was so sure of himself that she wasn't sure he was lying."Prove it."

"No."

"Why not?"

He hesitated,"Well,it would make...um,me feel like...like I was cheating on my girlfriend."

She didn't believe him,"And who's your girlfriend?"

"Um..E-Emily.Yep,it's Emily."

Thinking about it for a minute,she said,"Emily's not here.Besides it's not like you are actually kissing me cause you like me or anything.I just want to experience the perfect kiss."Mathilda hopped in his lap.

She got extremely close to his face until their noses were touching and whispered,"Kiss me."

His face went blood red,"Um..I uh I have to go." He stood up,holding her,and sat her in the chair that he was sitting in,almost runing to the door.

"But your hair,"Mathilda said before he reached the door.

"I can get it myself!"he yelled,now running away.

_Great_ Mathilda thought sourly,smacking herself on the forehead _Nice going Mathilda.He already has a girlfriend you moron._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short.I will make the second chapter longer.I promise! Flames are welcome!!!

Love,R-n-U


	2. Supermarket Madness

I am really mad at myself for doing this,cause I was supposed to wait a few days or at least for a few reviews before I added this chapter but I couldn't wait.So enjoy,even if I hate myself for it.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own beyblade.I mean,come on,imagine if I did...

"I'm hungry,"Tyson complained.

"Still?After you ate _everything_?"Rei asked calmly,he was concentrating on making a grocery list.Tyson had eaten everything in the entire dojo.So they had to make a trip to the supermarket and by they I mean the Bladebreakers.

"Let's just get this over with,"Kai said as they went through the sliding doors.

Tyson's eyes welled up."It's beautiful.How I imagine heaven will be like."He looked at all the food,his mouth watering.

"Did you imagine _that_ in heaven?"Max pointed to a very fat woman bent over,examining the tomatoes.

"Baby got back!"Tyson cheered and began to sing none other than Baby Got Back."I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!!"He sang and disappeared down an aisle.

Rei and Kai gave the bonde a dissapointed look."You had to get him started,didn't you?"

Max shrugged and took his share of the four page list,heading off to find the food.

He opened a freezer door and looked for the right icecream.Then he suddenly realized someone was watching him.On the other side of the glass freezer door,a girl he had never seen before was staring at him in awe.

Closing the door,he stared back at her."Um,hi."

"Are you..."the girl bit her bottom lip,"Are you Max Tate?"

He scratched the back of his head,"Uh,yeah.I am."

A smile spread across her face,"I heard you were a great kisser."

"Eh...well,I..."Max struggled to find words but suddenly it didn't matter.Cause the next thing he knew,there were millions of fangirls at the end of the aisle.The one that seemed to be the leader pointed at him,"There he is! Max Tate!Let's get him!!!"

As the flood of fangirls swarmed toward him,he ran screaming bloody murder.

"Kiss me!" "Kiss me!" "No,kiss me!" they squealed after him.

Rei and Kai were argueing over catfood.No,they were argueing over tuna,but close enough.Anyway,they were arguing when they heard thundering footsteps coming their way.

First,they saw Max running in their direction but realized he was being chased.

By fangirls.Who woulda thought?

"Help!"Max yelled as he ran past them.

They just stared in amazement as the girls ran by them screaming,"Kiss me,Max!!!" at the top of their lungs.

When the swarm passed,they looked at each other."Max has a _lot_ of fangirls."

"But why did they want him to kiss them?Even _my_ fangirls don't do that...most of the time"Kai shivered at the thought of his fangirls.

Meanwhile,Max was on top af a watermelon pyramid,fighting off girls left and right."What about Kai?!"he yelled,"Go kiss him!"

"We want the perfect kiss!" the leader screamed,followed by a chant,"We want the kiss!!! We want the kiss!!"

Max noticed Mathilda standing below.She waved sweetly at him and grinned."YOU?"he mouthed to her.She nodded and her grin widened.Mathilda could be so mean sometimes.

"Why don't you give them what they want,Maxie?" a familiar voice asked from the bottom of the pyramid.

He turned to the voice to see Emily smiling at him.

"Infact,"she continued,"I would like a taste of the kiss myself.It shouldn't be a problem since I'm your girlfriend,right?"Emily glanced at Mathilda who couldn't possibly smile any wider.

"Look,Emily"Max climed down and face her.

"No,Max.Just kiss me,"She puckered her lips.

"Fine,but you have to close your eyes."An idea popped in his mind as she did what he said.

Without hesitation,Max picked up a raw fish and pressed it's mouth to Emily's lips.

"Oh,baby,"Max moaned.

The fangirls gasped,and Mathilda burst out laughing.

Emily opened her eyes a little too soon and saw the fish."Ewww! I kissed a nasty dead fish!"She shreiked and glared at Max"You!" Reaching for Max's neck,she was ready to strangle him but something stopped her.

"MY ANDACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN!"Tyson sang and grabbed Emily.He dipped her low and planted a nice big juicy fat one on her lips.

Max took the chance to escape and ran back to Kai and Rei.They both looked at him skepticlly.

"The perfect kiss?"Rei asked before Max could say anything.

"Uh,yea,"Max tried his best to explain,"Jealousy can get the better side of a person.Oh,and Tyson is making out with Emily.

"Ty...and Emily..."Rei couldn't finish his sentence.

Tyson came towards them with a fully-loaded shopping cart."Let's go.I've got all the food."

"You...Emily?"Rei managed.

"Yeah,she gave me her number,"Tyson extended his forearm,showing Emily's home phone number,cell phone number and her email adress written in Emily's handwriting.

"Okay,let's get out of here"Kai said and they headed to the register.

Mathilda grabbed Max's arm and pulled him away from the other guys."Was that the infamous perfect kiss?A fish?"

"No."

"Goodness,Max!"she felt like ripping out her hair,"Why won't you kiss me?!"

"Do you want me to?" he wanted to.Real bad.

"...No"she crossed her arms and and walked away,leaving Max to feel worse than he did the last time he departed from Mathilda.It had taken him two hours to unbraid his hair and take out all the ribbons and bows.

Now he wished he actually could give the perfect kiss,so he could kiss Mathilda without any embarrassment.Truthfully,he hadn't kissed anyone before.He didn't know how to kiss,period.

But that was about to change.He was gonna get some expert help.

"Tyson! I need to ask you a favor!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think.Is it okay? I need the truth! You can tell me I suck. I know I suck.

Just be honest.

Review please!Flames are welcome too.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! I apologize

Dear all you people that for some unreal reason like this story,

Chapter #3!! no not really,sorry for getting you excited but I am trying my best to finish typing the real third chapter.It is a total B-I-T-C-H to write.I'm dieing here,and it's all that stupid tree's fault.It told me bad things would happen if I updated too soon.It lies...but um...anywho,the next chapter is coming soon.Possibly within this very week.

Yeah,I know you hate me for not updating in a long time, but my hands hurt from typing(and all my bagpipe/banjo/harp/nose-picking lessons!!!) and it really sucks.So have patience,kay?

And remember,...I love you...don't take it personally.

My apologies.


	4. Practice makes perfect!

**I must say that this**_** did **_**take forever.But it was a BITCH to type.Not write.TYPE! I wrote it down first,a long time ago,on paper.Then I typed it.God,it was a bitch!!!Plus,i'm in a super depressed mood and I wanna cry right now...why me!!!! And if you were waiting for this chapter,sorry.I am way too lazy to actually be a writer,but I try! And another thing,I must say,to all people who that are homosexual or have strong reguards to homosexuality(That includes me!) please don't find anything in this chapter offensive.It may sound like I am against yaoi but I'm not.Quite the opposite actually.**

**On with the story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please,no more!"Max pleaded after falling down without effort of even trying to stop himself.Kai had them running twenty five miles through Tokyo.

"The pefect kiss,Max?"Rei huffed and fell flat on his back next to the worn out blonde,though he wasn't as tired as Max.

"Yeah,so?"Max smiled brightly at him,"Jealous?"

"No,but it looked like Ty got more business done than anyone,"Rei stood up,dusting himself off.

As Rei helped him up next,Max remembered something,"That does remind me-"

"Less talking,more running!"Kai ordered. "Aw man,you suck,"Tyson whined as they ran the twenty five miles back to the dojo.

Kenny was waiting for them ."You got a letter from that supermarket you went to.The supervisor says that he doesn't regret banning you all for life,"He announced as they walked in.

"Great."plopping onto the couch,Rei didn't bother with the letter.It wasn't the first time they were banned...

Max followed Ty into the kitchen.Opening the fridge,he announced as if it were the most important thing in the world,"Running makes me hungry."

"Why?"his blonde shadow asked.

"B'cuz it rhymes with triple chocolate fudge cake,"He pulled out a large cake,"You want some?"

Shaking his head,Max watched as Tyson devoured the cake.He stopped for a slit second to say,"You don't know what you're missing,Rei's cake is da bomb!"

Max had other things on his mind,"Um Tyson,how do you...?"

"How do what?Spit it out."Chocolate flew in the air.

He couldn't believe he was about to ask _Tyson_,of all people, this next question,"How do you kiss someone?"

"Easy.Like this."Placing a hand on each of Max's cheeks,Tyson kissed the hell outa him.

Max pushed him away,"Are you NUTS?!"

Tyson shrugged,"You wanted to know."

"Not like that,"he licked his top lip,"That cake _is_ good."

"Just so you know,"Tyson informed him,"You kiss like a virgin."

"Could it be possible that maybe I _am_ a virgin?"Max went to join the others in the living room.

He sat on the couch next to an unsually exausted Rei.Looking at the blonde,Rei asked,"Did you eat cake?"

"No.Why?"

"It's just...you have...,"Rei turned and looked at Tyson,who came out of the kitchen."Man,that was some good cake,"He wiped the chocolate from his mouth.That's whem Max realized he had chocolate on his mouth too.

As he licked his lips,Max looked at Rei innocently,"What?"

"Geez,Tyson.How many people are you gonna kiss?"Rei questioned,catching Kai's attention.

"Why?You want some?"Ty rubbed his stomach,"There's enough Tyson to go around."

Ignoring Tyson completely,Rei went to the kitchen so he could prepare dinner.His usual habit.

Ty replace Rei as he sat next to Max,"All you need ,Max,is a little practice.Practice makes perfect."

"And how am I gonna do that?"Max raised an eyebrow,"I'm never kissing you again."

Tyson turned to Kai,"Can we skip training tommorrow?"

Kai looked at him blankly,"No."

"C'mon.I'll do anything.Just for tommorrow,"He begged.

"Anything?"Kai looked at Max who shrugged.

"Yes,anything."

"Where are you going,what are you doing,and why?"He decided that a day without Tyson was worth it.

"I'm shocked Kai.You really haven't heard?"Ty put an arm around the horrified blonde beside him,"Me and Maxie here are a couple now and we haven't actually had a first date if you know what I mean."

"What are you talking about?!"Max screamed,breaking from his grip,causing Kai's newly made smirk to widen.

"Sure.You love birds go have a great time."

Rei ran into the room with false alarm,"I heard yelling,is everything okay?"

"Um,I'm hungry,"Tyson said quietly.Everyone sweatdropped.

...The next day...

"What do you want Tyson?" glaring at said boy,Max balled his hands into fists.

"I'm taking you out so you can practice."

_Is he serious? _Max thought in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter if you want to go or not,I'll make you.So let's go,"He pushed Max out of the front door of the dojo that Max had been leaning on.

"I'm not going!!Help!!! He's trying to kidnap me!!! Help!!"Kicking and screaming,Max looked like a five year old that refused to go to school.

"Stop being so difficult.It's for your own good,"Ty scolded but reluctantly added,"If you let me help you.I'll buy you some candy on our way back."

"Then why are we still standing here?"Max ran to the taxi that waited for them.

Tyson rubbed his stomach,"Great,now I'm hungry."

...In the taxi...

"There are a few steps and rules to kissing a girl,"The semi-retarded always hungry Tyson began like a professor for some major collage,"The first thing you need to know is never and I mean NEVER tell the girl you're gonna kiss her.Trust me,that will ruin everything and you may be slapped.I know from past experiences." Max nodded,listening intently. So the professor continued,"Another thing,the best way to kiss someone is to sneak up on them and get it over with.Or,in better words,suprise them.Like this."Leaning up towards the front,Tyson grabbed the driver's face and kissed him.

With the driver's eyes off the road,they rammed into the back of a parked car.Ty and Max got out of the taxi,both a little wobbly.

"Nice one,Ty."

"We'll have to walk from here,"the still trying to be professor Tyson said as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Where are we going anyway?"Max realized he had no clue.

"You'll find out when we get there,but first we have make a pit stop."When Tyson spotted the glorious Mc Donald's sign,he broke out into a run,mouth watering,towards the fast food.Unfortunately he tripped and fell on his face an inch away from the door.

"Need a little help there?" a girlish voice came from beside him.Rolling over,he saw Mathilda smiling down at him.

_PERFECT!_ He thought,taking her hand and getting up,"Thanks."

"No problem.You look hungry," she glanced at Max for a split second.

"Starving is more like it," a rumble came from Ttson's stomach,"Why are you here?"

"Actually,I was waiting for someone,"she answered.Then a midget(pardon me,for he is a "little person") with a large nose walked out of the Mickey D's with a boat-load of food in millions of take-out bags,well that was an exaggeration of course,but it was still a lot of bags."Here's the food,Mathilda."

"Oh Ian,that's a lot of food.Let's share with Tyson and his friend,"She suprised Max by not saying his name.

"Sure," only Ian's nose poked out of the mass of bags that he held,"Take some before I break my back."

"Gladly."Tyson took a little more than half,handing Max one of the bags.

"So,where are you headed?"she asked Ty,not looking at Max again.

"To the movies,there's a horror film we wanna see,"Tyson put an arm around Max(once again),"Hey,maybe you and and Ian can come with us.It'd be like a double date."

"You and Max?" she giggled,"Sure.What do you think,Ian?"

He shrugged,"Why not?"

They headed to the nearest movie theater,eating on the way.

In the dim light of the high-ciling room,Max was very uncomfortable.On his left was Tyson,eating popcorn like he'll never eat again.On the right,Mathilda sat watching the movie intently,then leaned away from him,whispering something to Ian on her right.

"Why are we here?"Max tooked at Ty pleadingly,"Let's leave."

"No,we're on a mission and we're gonna complete it before we go anywhere ,"he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Mission?"

"Kiss her."

"What?"

"Kiss her,Max,and get it over with."

"But-"

"It's obvious you want to.Do it now and remember what I said in the taxi."

Max nodded._Get it over with._He closed his eyes and turned,pressing his lips to something that he wasn't sure belonged to Mathilda.He opened his eyes to see a very suprised Ian.

"Bleh,"Max whiped off his mouth.

"Why did you just kiss my nose?"Ian asked,making Mathilda giggle madly.

Max felt like an idiot.How was he supposed to know they traded seats?"Um,I have to go,"he crawled over the back of his seat and landed in an old man's lap.

"Hey,boy.Why you are tha cutest thang I ever did saw."The geezer had no teeth.That's a fun word.Geezer,geezer,GeEzEr,gEeZeR,GEEZER!! YAY,so much fun!!!...er,right,back to the story.

"Um,bye,"Max croaked and stumbled out the door. Outside,he leaned against the building and sighed.

There was a sound of the theater door opening and the buttery smell of popcorn blew in a breeze past him.He didn't bother to look up.

"Max,we need to talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay,I know it was mean but I just HAD to put on a cliffy.And I also know there are a few thing that are wrong with this chapter: a.)Tyson is SO not smart,espically about the kissing part.He doesn't have the brain power to pull it off. and b.)Why would Ian and Mathilda be in Japan anyway,and TOGETHER? even I don't put that pair together!But aside from that,please review!****Well,I don't mind flames;I'm roasting marshmallows! YAY! GEEZER! 8D**


	5. The Perfect Kiss

**SO, I think this may be the end.I'm not sure,yet.Anyway,I was reading over all my stories and this one caught my eye and I suddenly had the urge to finish it.So,heres it is!!!Hee...****I hopes you enjoys it! Though I must say it's not as funny as the previous chappies on here.Yep,this chapter's a bit on the softer side I guess.But me hopes you like it anyways!**

**ENJOY!**

**-----------------------------------**

_"Max we need to talk."_

Max looked up to see Mathilda standing outside the doorway,looking at him with obvious regret in her eyes."Max,I'm sorry."

"For what?"He didn't understand,she didn't do anything.

"For everything."She explained,"For the fangirls,for Emily...and Ian."

A blush crept onto his face as he smiled,"That wasn't really your fault."

"It doesn't matter.I feel guilty."

"Well,you shouldn't."

"Well,I do.

"WELL,maybe you should stop."

"_WELL_,Maybe _you_ should stop."

He gave her a confused look."I should stop what?"

"Being so dumb,"she sighed,rolling her eyes and forcing her lips against his.

He went stiff against the wall.Was Mathilda actually _kissing _him? As she bit his bottom lip gently,he realized she was and responded.

"WOAH,MAKE-OUT SESSION!!!"Tyson and Ian squealed like fangirls,then upon seeing both Max and Mathilda's death glares,they squeaked and hurried back into the theater.

Max looked back at Mathilda who was now laughing."What?"

"You were right,Max.That was the perfect kiss."

"How can you say that?Tyson and Ian screwed everything up."Max shook his head.

"Because,Maxie,"She smiled and gave him a light kiss,"It was with you."

"Oh."Was all the blonde could say as they headed back to the dojo.

"..."

"..."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly did you kiss Ian anyway?"

"..."

-----------------------------------------------------

**The end,I think.My apologies for it being so short.I couldn't think of any other way to end such a story as this.So I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. And thanks for reading and reviewing.You readers and reviewers are what I live for,THANKS! And remember,I love you.(That does NOT make me a stalker or something,so don't go making accusations.)Bye! I hope to see,or in better words, get reviews from you in the future!**


End file.
